Sunsets that Burn
by luukagu
Summary: A relationship with Rin becomes twisted when Haru learns of the alluring Kings nature. With the promise of death looming between them, their pursuit of carnality becomes a dangerous game... [RinHaru, later SouHaru & SouRinHaru] Explicit, anal, oral, gore... vampires & Arabian AU
1. I

**Intro: **desert AU from the Free! ED1 with vampires. C1 is your portal for warnings, each time something happens that needs a warning it will be updated below.

**Warnings:** MxM sexual content (yaoi), violence, gore, torture, death, general darkness that people may find disturbing

**Pairings:** RinHaru, SouHaru

* * *

><p>The desert was often compared to a vampire. The relentless, sucking quality of the sun was said to drain travellers and Haru thought that description was accurate.<p>

His throat was sore. There was sand in his eyes and the blue and yellow scarf pulled over his head did little to change the fact that his dark hair absorbed the heat and gave him headaches. In the distance of the horizon, he saw the outline of a city and stopped.

He was standing on a bank overlooking the capital of the kingdom: a supposed 'paradise' of justice and peace. It was encased by walls but beyond their gates, Haru had heard stories about rivers that didn't have a source, tropical foliage you couldn't find anywhere else in the world, fountains and waterfalls... the thought of them made him breathless.

But those weren't why he'd come here.

He'd come to get into the palace.

* * *

><p>Rin Matsuoka was bored, but that wasn't exactly unusual.<p>

Today was an open day at the palace, which meant that Rin was required to sit on his throne where he would listen to the problems of the country's citizens- it wasn't a very glamorous part of being king. All day he'd be subject to pleas from criminal's families, innkeepers who had debts to be repaid and the heads of well-known houses intending to impose laws on him; Rin listened to them all with his head in a hand. He'd had an entire morning of: '..._my king, you see, my s-son was arrested for thievery last week and he didn't do it, I swear he didn't do it and I KNOW he didn't do it, I can't prove it but I just KNOW it wasn't him_-' and '_I won that wager fair and square but the bastard still hasn't paid my 15,000 riyals, he pledged an OATH I tell you...' _it was growing tiresome.

'How do you feel about being King for a day?' Rin asked Sousuke, who gave him a hint of a smile. Sousuke had been born into a high family and was the King's representative in the country's parliament, often standing beside Rin's throne to observe his practices and offer him council-more than anything, he kept Rin from talking to walls. There was a hawk on Sousuke's left shoulder whose feathered wings were tucked into the sides of its body, it's yellow eyes sunken beneath a mass of brown feather.

'That would be outside of my right,' was the clipped reply and in that moment, the double doors of the throne hall burst open and a boy with choppy grey hair ran in, skidding to a halt before the platform that held Rin's throne.

'Th-there isn't anyone else to see you, my K-King... t-that was the last of the appointments! But if it will interest you, I'll read your schedule-'

'Oh, yeah... I was meant to ask about that. What am I doing this afternoon?'

'H-having your nails painted, my King.'

'Very important,' Rin tapped his fingers against the side of his throne. 'Is that everything?'

The boy rifled through the papers in his arms, pulling out a roll of parchment which trailed onto the floor.

'T-there's a party tonight to c-celebrate the anniversary of your c-crowning... we're hosting it here at the palace. Servants have already begun carrying food into the hall and all the arrangements have been made... you have to oversee the events,' when Rin raised his eyebrows unimpressed, the boy continued: 'a-also... I've just received word that the jailer is waiting outside of the palace gates. H-he wanted to meet with you about some, um... b-boys. T-that was the only detail he provided.'

'About time, too,' Rin muttered, then added: 'It's nothing... call him in. If that's everything, Ai, you can leave.'

Ai nodded and hurried away; Rin breathed a sigh.

'Fifty years since I was crowned and I'm still eighteen...' he grinned. 'I look good for my age, don't I?'

'I'm glad you find your own immortality amusing,' Sousuke answered. 'On the subject, when was the last time you drunk?'

'About two weeks ago.'

'And you think several 'boys' will be enough to satisfy your craving?'

'I'm never satisfied,' Rin muttered. 'But if I'm cursed to drink the blood of humans, I'd rather feed from criminals than civilians... even if they leave a filthy taste in my mouth.'

'That 'filthy taste' makes you short-tempered.'

'Boredom makes me short-tempered. And so do rude comments, so watch yourself, okay?'

Despite the fact that less than an hour ago when he'd been listening to a fruit merchant raving about kids stealing from his stall Rin would have been grateful for some silence, suddenly he felt solitary. He loved his country-loved the peace he commanded-and he'd worked hard to maintain the high standards of health, education and justice, but when Rin found himself alone in the shadows created by the pillars of his throne room he felt disconcerted.

He knew this was his place. Five decades ago when Rin had been brought back from the brink of death, he'd known he'd be ever charged to remain in his palace, eternally governing the kingdom.

The price Rin had paid for immortality was, of course, his humanity; in order to survive, Rin had been cursed with the abnormal need to drink human blood.

The doors to the throne room opened and an aged man sauntered inside. He was the local jailer and he'd brought with him a line of ragged boys in shackles; Rin's eyes lowered in contempt as the jailor fell onto one knee.

'My king,' he offered.

'You can rise.'

Rin stepped down from his throne to get a better look at the boys-it took him approximately half a second to decide that he didn't want to drink from any of them.

Even to a normal mortal the smell of illness was limpid, sticky and sickly in the air-Rin wondered if any of the boys had organs... from the smell of them, they'd likely rotted away.

'D-do any of these interest you, my King?'

_Not on their best day_.

The boys in the jails were rapists and thieves- more often than not-murders-and had all kinds of clots in their blood, anaemia and diseases... none of them feared the King's justice, either- they all knew they were going to die. They were just too stupid to understand that some deaths were more painful than others.

'None of them look very appetising,' Rin intoned-not that the jailor knew his intent. The jailor thought Rin used the boys for sex, and Rin let him think that so his immortality would remain a secret.

'M-my apologies...' the jailor bowed. 'But my King, if I may, I recommend the one on the far left... he's got a sharp tongue and I'm sure you could, ah... put it to good uses-'

'I won't do it,' the boy snapped. 'I'm not gonna suck your cock! I don't give a shit if you're the king... you can chain me up all you want, but you can't make me take it. I'll bite-'

'Bite me and I'll bite you back,' Rin said. 'And you won't like that.'

'My king, please forgive him-' the Jailor stammered. 'He doesn't know of the disrespect he speaks! He's to be executed on the morrow, you see-'

'What crime is he charged with?'

'Murdering a woman in cold blood. Thankfully, the city guards apprehended him before he could do any more damage.'

'Ugh.'

Rin grimaced at Sousuke whose jaw tightened by way of telling Rin he was taking too long; grudgingly, Rin plucked out the healthiest-looking boy from the line. Even he had AIDS-Rin could smell it in his blood-but it was in its early stages, and Rin's hunger had become too primal for him to care. Rin gave orders for the boy to be chained up in the dungeon and paid the jailor who dragged the other boys away.

For a few moments, silence lingered as Rin played with his hair. Sousuke was the one who spoke up:

'Rin. I won't be able to service you for the oncoming week.'

'Let me guess... you want another leave?'

As much as Rin liked Sousuke-and let Sousuke get away with talking to him in ways that ordinary civilians wouldn't dare-he didn't appreciate the fact that the other man kept information from him-for a 'faithful servant bound by honour,' Rin thought him far too reticent. Sousuke took a lot of leave from Rin's service which weren't unknown to last weeks at a time... Rin knew the other man was up to something, although he could hardly deny Sousuke the leave.

'You've got seven days,' Rin announced. 'Then I want you back in the capital-your place is with me. I've got a right mind to fire you and replace you with someone who's actually here sixty per cent of the time...'

'That would be... inconvenient,' Sousuke replied, with a smile. Rin sighed.

'Just get out of my sight.'

'Who's ally are you, truthfully?' he murmured, as Sousuke made his way to the end of the hall. Sousuke was too far away to have heard, but his bird turned its head 180 degrees to observe Rin before they disappeared.

* * *

><p>The guards at the gate didn't say a word to Haru, examining his citizen papers before allowing him to pass. Haru left his camel to graze before entering.<p>

Night had fallen and the desert was cold, however the capital was alive with life-a celebration was being held at the palace in honour of the king... people had travelled from across the kingdom to attend, which made it easy for Haru to slide among them unnoticed.

The palace was beautiful; both detailed and decorated, towering up toward the night sky. It contained multiple structures, from marble arches to granite walkways and balconies that overlooked topiary gardens... the towers were painted in blues, white and reds-topped with ornate glass roofs. The slits in the walls that served as windows were gilded and light could be seen behind them, the colourful palace alive with shouts. The gate was open and the guards didn't blink as Haru entered.

Haru didn't notice the hawk that flew over his head.

The throne hall was filled with music and song. Guests roamed the grounds and children laughed-the king was elevated above them all.

It was accidently Haru noticed him. But he wouldn't glance away.

His hair was coloured a dusky pink and fell around his ears. Patterns had been painted on his nails and he wore earrings, rings and necklaces all embedded with amethysts and rubies, golden bracelets glittering on each wrist. His cloak had been emblazoned with hieroglyphics, falling around his shoulders in cascades of black folds. When he looked up his eyes met Haru's and for an instant, they seemed to shimmer.

That was when Haru remembered what he was doing and slipped through the hall, wandering the labyrinth of corridors until he found the main staircase. Yamazaki was in front of it.

'You seem to be lost,' he drawled.

Haru took a step back but the hawk on Yamazaki's shoulder screeched then swooped to snatch Haru's bag, dropping it into Yamazaki's hands. Yamazaki tipped it to find a small box inside, opening it to examine the contents. An expression of disgust crossed his face.

'Who gave this to you?' He barked. 'Who _commanded_ you to come here-'

A man with flaming red hair rushed into the hall, guards spilling out around him.

'AHAHA!' There was a note of triumph in his voice. 'Yamazaki! Thought you could slack off, eh? The king wanted to know why you left him!'

'I found a thief in the palace.' Sousuke refused to spare Haru a glance- although his hawk's eyes burned into Haru's face. 'I intend to take him to the dungeons myself.'

'There's no need for that, Yamazaki!' the red-haired guard insisted. 'Ai here-' he slapped a grey haired youth who immediately straitened and shouted '_Y-YES_!'. 'Can be sent to collect the king if there's any trouble... after all, the king did say he'd deal with any disturbances himself!'

'It isn't worth wasting his time. The thief could be dangerous-'

'_Dangerous_?' the red haired guard had a booming voice- and an even louder laugh. 'Well, it's a good thing we're trained guards! Yamazaki, take a look at him... he's only a boy! Not a lot younger than yourself, so how harmful could he be?'

The look Yamazaki gave Haru over the red-haired guard's laughter was slight-nothing more than his irises flicking to the corner of his teal eyes-yet the contempt was undeniable.

Ai hurried away down the hall, the red haired guard beaming.

'Ah, rookie. I remember when I was that ambitious! OH... you're not supposed to be unguarded-'

Haru let the guards surround him because he hadn't done anything to deserve an arrest but that would change if he fought back... at some point, Yamazaki had left. The corridor fell silent and the guards around Haru dropped their head in a bow, others parting for the king like water.

Haru's adams apple felt hard as he saw two blood coloured eyes flick over his body. When a grin touched the kings lips, he wondered if now would be a good time to start resisting.

* * *

><p>'What is the meaning of this?'<p>

Three guards were flagging a boy of seventeen. There was something about this one... Rin could taste it in the air around him.

'Who is he?'

'We're not sure!' Mikoshiba-the head of Rin's guard-frowned. 'Yamazaki found him... said he was some kind of thief!'

_He's not a very good thief if he couldn't even get upstairs_... Rin wondered where Sousuke had ran off to.

'Why did you come here?'

It was the stranger he addressed, but Mikoshiba who answered.

'He hasn't said anything since we came in. Guards are searching the palace but it looks like he came alone.'

'Oh... is that so?'

There was a tugging in Rin's veins that told him he was due to feed; Rin took a step closer to the stranger, liking the look of him even more up close.

Most hair colours here were sun bleached but this male's was black-not like the desert nights which were midnight blue and sparkled, but the colour of crow wings and spilled ink; Rin wanted to run his fingertips through it. He had dark bangs in the middle of his forehead, slender muscles and narrow hips, framed by a gold belt bearing engravings, little multi-colour bottles filled with strange liquids in slots around the sides. Good enough to eat.

And Rin _was_ hungry.

'Do you speak?'

No reply.

'Forgive the disrespect... my King, if it offends you, we'll have someone whip him-'

'That won't be necessary,' Rin sighed. 'But he is very disrespectful... we're going to need to do something about that.' He turned to the dark haired man. 'Hey. I'm talking to you. Do you have a name?'

He got nothing but a stare.

'You're making it worse for yourself, you know: I don't take it kindly when other people ignore me. Oh, well: I'll take you to the dungeons myself and see if you feel like talking there.'

'I haven't done anything,' the other said-finally speaking up. Rin turned.

'You're an intruder in the King's palace and suspected to be a thief... perhaps even an assassin. Tell me why you came here and we can avoid an interrogation.'

Nothing.

'...Just as I thought. It doesn't matter- I can think of a good use for you. Come with me.'

The stranger didn't attempt to protest-it seemed impossible to tell what he was thinking. He followed Rin without a word.

'You haven't told me your name,' Rin wasn't sure why he was curious. The other was quiet for a few moments, considering.

'...Haru.'

'Pleasure,' Rin smiled. 'I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I'm-'

'You're the king,' Haru interrupted. 'Everybody knows. Your name doesn't matter.'

'Is that so?' Rin murmured. 'Well... we're wasting time here. Let's go in.'

The dungeon was vast-stretching out underground-and could be entered through many tunnels in the palace; Rin led Haru to an enclosed room, opening the door.

'After you.'

Haru hesitated then went in. Rin followed, shrugged away his cloak and letting it fall to the floor... he knew what came next.

'Don't resist.'

Two guards grabbed Haru and shoved him against a wall. Rin was on him in seconds.

'-!'

Just as Haru tried to move, Rin's other hand came down to stop him and he extracted his fangs, sinking his teeth into the skin beneath his ear to pierce the wall of soft flesh, blood oozing from the wound like water.

Rin lapped at it.

Human blood had a rich taste-flowing, thick and warm-and it made Rin feel passionate, his pink tongue curling in pleasure as he received the blood. In that moment, Rin almost lost control and bit down harder. Haru slid to the floor, unconscious from shock and blood loss.

His collapsed body made Rin panic.

The blood in Rin's mouth turned from sweet to sickening, from honey to ash and when Haru looked up Rin saw himself reflected in his blue irises for just an instant then Haru's lids fluttered shut. Fear swallowed Rin and he moved through the dungeons, running his hands through his hair, fingers trembling as they wove through the strands-

'_Fuck-'_

'M-my K-King?'

Ai was at the top of the steps; Rin collected himself.

'There's, um...' he tried to stop quivering-no good. 'There's a prisoner inside of, uh... inside of the dungeon... I want a healer here immediately. He's injured. Take him upstairs and ensure they stop the bleeding... make sure he survives. Did you get that?'

'I-I think s-so!' Ai hurriedly dashed away. As he walked, Rin saw Sousuke approaching in the corridor-

'And where the hell have you been?' he snarled, lashing out at the first thing that provoked him. Sousuke seemed surprised.

'Rin-'

'I just _bit someone_ who might be innocent-'

'Calm down.'

A hand on Rin's shoulder steadied him. His temper flared.

'Where _were_ you?'

'I went to check some records... Rin. Where is the pris-' the blood smeared on Rin's robe and neck seemed to sink in. 'You_ didn't_.'

'He's not dead. H-he smelled good... I was hungry- I couldn't control it! Mikoshiba said you were the one who found him-'

'Rin,' Sousuke's tone was stern, resonating with suppressed impatience. 'I sent a message to the guards at the gate and they said that the man who entered had citizen papers... he's Nanase-his grandmother used to own a village called Iwatobi before her passing last week. Whatever he came here to do, he's Iwatobi's rightful heir-you can't keep him. I'm leaving the capital tonight and I'll take him back to his village on the way.'

'No,' Rin refused. 'He's staying in the palace. Haru attempted to get upstairs-I want to know why. And... I bit him. It's the least I can do.'

Detainment, Rin decided, was appropriate. Besides... he liked the taste of Haru's blood.


	2. II

The sun was shining intensely outside; most people found the heat sweltering but it didn't bother Rin. In his chamber, he stripped off his robe and lay back on his bed-wearing nothing but his jewels-stretching one leg and wriggling the toes, frowning at the patterned nails.

Haru had been taken to one of the palace wings after Rin had grabbed him, bitten him hard enough to make him bleed... and, why?

Yes, the other man had snuck into the palace but even if Haru had intended to steal or kill, he hadn't committed any crimes... but Rin had been about to kill him. Over the years, Rin had committed himself to only drinking from criminals who were scheduled to be executed... had he lost sight of that, now?

The party was still ongoing in the throne hall- Rin could hear the music. He washed the blood from his body then redressed. Haru was sitting up in bed when Rin found him.

To Rin, the dark haired man appeared just as enticing as the previous evening. Rin could smell the warm fluid underneath Haru's skin, hear the steady beat of his heart...

'Good morning,' Rin tried not to look at the bandages around Haru's neck from where he'd torn at it. Haru was obviously still taking that personally, as he looked away.

'Haruka Nanase, huh?' he voiced the name Sousuke had told him. '...Is that you?'

Haru said nothing.

'I can't interrogate you if you don't answer me. Listen... no harm is going to come to you if you haven't committed a crime. I'd like to ask you some questions about why you came here last night. If you're innocent, you'll be free to go.'

'And if I'm not innocent?' Haru looked Rin in the face. 'What happens then?'

'Then... I'll punish you however I deem appropriate,' Rin decided. 'Is there something you wish to tell me?'

Haru didn't reply... of course he didn't. Rin clicked his fingers and commanded one of the guards to get Haru some breakfast. The guard came back with fruit but it was the gold chalice of water Haru seemed interested in-he moved to take it when Rin slid it away.

'We'll talk first. Who are you?'

Rin tried to read the truth in Haru's eyes. Haru had come alone, which was curious-the desert outside of the capital was so vast that noone had explored all of its corners: it was filled with dunes, bandits and sandstorms, the days blistering and nights freezing... what could be so important that Haru had crossed it, alone to reach Rin?

'You know,' ventured Rin. 'For reference, most thieves don't walk through the main entrance.'

'I'm not a thief... and I didn't come here to steal. I came to deliver something.'

'Deliver what?'

'...Yamazaki took it,'

'What did he take?'

'I don't know,' Haru seemed annoyed. 'A box. I was ordered not to look inside.'

'Who ordered you?' Rin tilted Haru's chin. 'Answer me. I want to know what you were doing in my palace... that's a command.'

_Defiant..._

There was peace in those blue eyes, but also, fight-Haru wouldn't even look at him. It was understandable considering the previous night... from the way Rin had bitten him, Haru probably assumed Rin intended to rape him and he could continue thinking that way-it was better for Rin's protection that Haru thought Rin had given him a violent lovebite rather than knowing he'd attempted to drink Haru's blood.

Haru's eyes watched the water goblet in Rin's hand.

'Please,' he said.

'Hm... better. You may learn some manners yet.'

Rin hadn't intended to give Haru the water but pleasing the other man had a pull. He expected Haru to drink but instead the other man dropped the water on his hair. He was strange, Rin thought... laughter left him, despite that.

'Come with me,' he decided. 'There's something I'd like to show you.'

Rin extended a hand which Haru examined but didn't take, hearing Haru follow as he left-falling several steps behind in mistrust. When they stopped, Haru's eyes widened and he gasped.

The pool in front of them wasn't unsimilar to an oasis. Streams veined the ground, banks of sand rushing them down where they met as a pool of water, surrounded by palm trees and exotic flowers. Lotuses floated on the azure water then suddenly Haru was amongst them, drifting through the pool... the bliss on his face was attractive. Rin let the water immerse him up to his waist, fingertips cutting through the surface as he approached Haru.

'I wanted to say...' Rin had never apologised-he was a_ king_-so it was awkward. 'Uh, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other night. I lost control of my body and hurt you as a result... it won't happen again.'

Rin hadn't bitten Haru because he'd wanted sex-he'd bitten Haru because he'd intended to kill him, but that didn't sound any better.

'You don't have to be afraid. If you came to kill me, it means someone else sent you-if you give me the name of the person who commands you then I'm sure we can reach a compromise. Who were they? Someone from your village?'

As beautiful as Haru's swimming was, the lack of reception was starting to annoy Rin.

'You don't seem to understand who you belong to. I'm your king. It's your duty to respect me!'

Haru stopped swimming.

'You bit me. And won't let me leave. Why should I respect someone like that?'

'You're comfortable,' Rin disagreed, with a scowl. 'I've offered you food and protection and I'll give you anything your mind and body want or desire. I'll make sure no harm comes to you and that your every need is satisfied-all you need to do is bow down and accept me as your king.'

'I want to go.'

'You're not going anywhere!' Rin snapped. 'It's too late. I've decided: I'm going to keep you in the palace.'

'You can't.'

'The fact that you've confessed to sneaking in is enough evidence for me to have you put on trial as a terrorist or an assassin so it's_ generous_ for me to hold you here-if it were one of my guards in charge, you'd be in the dungeon! Would you prefer that?'

Haru glanced at the pool's surface.

_Didn't think so._

* * *

><p>Evening arrived and Rin invited Haru to his chamber to eat, as Rin thought them overdue for a private discussion-preferably, one that didn't occur in a place where Haru could swim away. Guards brought Haru to his room and he sat as indicated, though made a point to avoid Rin's eyes.<p>

'You can eat whatever you like... you don't need permission. If you're concerned the food is poisoned, don't be: think about it. Why would I patch your wound to kill you now?'

Food didn't interest Rin-of everything lying on the rug in front of him, the only thing which looked edible to him was Haru.

And he did look edible. His tanned skin hadn't been irritated too much by the grit of the desert which made it look soft, supple-Rin wanted to rip at it, to feel the warm flesh quiver as he drunk the crimson blood that wept from Haru's veins. Lust thrummed in Rin's nerves... even sitting still, Haru was enticing him. Unthinkingly, Rin's tongue slipped out and licked his lips.

'I wanted to inform you of the legal standpoints,' he announced. 'My kingdom has laws about holding prisoners which state that they can only be kept for twenty sunsets without evidence. However, in light of recent events-'

'You mean, when you attacked me,' Haru interjected.

'_In light of recent events_,' Rin glowered at Haru for the interruption. '...I've decided. I'm going to carry out your detainment sentence here in the palace. Isn't that considerate of me?'

'I'd rather leave,' Haru said.

'Well, it's not up to you!' Rin snapped. 'If you didn't want to be suspected of a crime then you shouldn't have broken in! Do you really think I believe you tried to climb the stairs to my bedchamber by accident?'

Haru guarded his expression.

'It's irrelevant... what should matter are your rights. During the twenty sunsets that you're kept here, I'm going to interrogate you. If you'd like to speak up and confess your intention-'

'I've told you why I came here,' Haru seemed annoyed. 'And I'm not going to be your detainee.'

'Oh?'

'I'll escape.'

_Good luck with that attitude_. The threat bored Rin.

'Stronger people have tried.'

Even if Haru managed to surpass the guards, Rin knew Haru's smell-not just the smell of his blood but the scent of his skin, the aroma of his perspiration and among the desert heat Rin could catch it in the sand so that a crowd of a thousand wouldn't hide Haru.

'If you escape, you'll give me grounds to detain you for longer,' Rin explained, more interested in how one of the patterns on his nail was peeling. 'If you are innocent then your best interest is to stay. You'll be comfortable here. That I promise. You've no reason to fear.

'I don't feel fear,' Haru returned. 'Not for you. You don't scare me.'

Rin hadn't been _trying_ to, but he let Haru have that. There was something about Haru's resolve that made him seem as if he were iron, unshakeable... something about the way he hadn't screamed when Rin had bitten him, just looked Rin in the eye. Rin's own smirk felt ominous.

He wasn't sure why he enjoyed the cold fingers that crept imposingly down his spine.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and Rin allowed Haru to roam the grounds. The palace had many extravagant rooms but Rin often found Haru at the pool, sometimes watching from one of the balconies. Rin's presence bothered Haru although it hadn't taken him long to ignore it, continuing as if he were alone. There was something beautiful about the way Haru drifted through the water-it made Rin feel at ease.<p>

He wondered how Haru felt.

The thought of Nanase created an ache in his incisors.

* * *

><p>Seven sunsets of Haru's detainment passed and when he wasn't napping, he swum. The palace unsettled Haru-close to the dungeon, the shadows seemed to glide around by themselves... he stuck to sunlight.<p>

The King had left Haru alone. Haru expected him to prowl around constantly, but the furthest they got to contact was that sometimes Haru would look up and see the King observing him from a balcony. He didn't meet any of the kings family-Haru had heard rumours about how they'd burned to death and how the current King had been blessed by desert Gods to live forever. According to the whispers, the king was sixty-eight.

A large shadow passed over the pool-Haru looked up to see a hawk.

'That's Yamazaki's bird. He's traveling, but it stays.'

Mikoshiba-the captain of the king's guard-was standing by the edge of the pool with his arms folded, Aiichiro beside him. Aiichiro seemed permanently nervous and had grey skin close to the colour of his choppy hair, the shade sickly underneath his black guard uniform. He was always around Haru-probably the Kings orders to watch him.

'You're required to eat,' Mikoshiba pointed out. 'We've noticed you haven't returned to your chambers for food this morning.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Y-You should definitely eat!' Aiichiro insisted. 'Th... the king i-i-intends to k-keep you a-alive! A-and it's h-hot in the desert... i-if you don't eat, you might c-collapse-'

'Ah... don't mind Ai!' Mikoshiba clapped Aiichiro on the back. 'He's got a stutter. Can't blame the poor kid-saw his parents cut in half in front of him! Sorry... didn't mean to bring that up!' The last part was added with a booming laugh. 'What we mean is, the current King took us in-not a lot of people would do that and even fewer of royal blood. He's a good king, you know-this city is a paradise. You'd do well to respect him.'

'I'm cynical,' Haru returned.

'Well, this is a free country-you're free to speak your mind! Ai-if he doesn't want to eat, we can't force him!'

Mikoshiba departed in strides, however Aiichiro crouched close to the pool.

'T-the king gave me o-orders to bring you a-anything you d-d-desire... Haruka... is there r-really nothing I can do to please you?'

Haru thought long before answering.

'...Tachibana,' he decided. 'He's a... merchant. He lives in the west district of this kingdom. You need to tell him I'm okay. He'll be worried. The King can't know.' His eyes were pained at the last part.

'I understand!' Aiichiro laughed. 'I-it'll be our secret!'

* * *

><p>'Tachibana?' Rin echoed.<p>

'H-h-he's a merchant. He lives with his Mother, Father and t-two siblings...'

'Hmm.'

_So, Haru came here to meet him. It looks like he wasn't just traveling..._

Ai had drawn a realistic portrait of Tachibana and Rin saw a sketch of a man with broad shoulders, a soft expression...

'Normal looking,' he muttered, crumpling the paper in a hand.

_You're a fucking liar, Haru_, he thought bitterly, wondering why Haru had hidden this. If he wanted to speak with a merchant, why did he tell Rin he'd come to the palace to deliver something? Unless... he wasn't just a merchant.

Rin's arms rested on the side of a balcony, watching as Haru swum beneath him. The lush grass surrounding him was dark yet Rin knew the pool was warm. Candles flickered, illuminating Haru.

'Deliver the message to Tachibana as Haru asked you. If he gives you another message or Tachibana responds, repeat it to me and then I'll tell you what to do.' Rin ordered. 'That's all.'

Ai bowed then retreated into the shadows. When Haru stopped swimming to look up at Rin, he scowled.

_...What are you up to?_

* * *

><p>On the eighth day of Haru's detainment he was in the pool, diving underneath and soaking his hair. Rivets of sun-warmed water ran down the muscles on his back and more drops fell from his fringe- Haru knew that in minutes he'd be hot again. Nothing worked.<p>

The gardens around him were quiet and noone seemed to be watching. The curtains to all the balconies were drawn across and Haru's hand slipped underneath the water. Uncomfortably, he felt his own arousal.

Spending too long immersed in water had side effects on his body; adrenaline rushed around in his veins, swimming made him pant and water made the cloth around his waist cling to his dick... when he could drift relaxed in the pool, none of these things bothered him but standing in the heat made Haru unable to ignore them.

There were jets of water from where the streams ran into the pool and the currents rushing over his cock through the cloth made Haru harden, slightly. The water seemed to massage Haru's shaft in slick motions and suddenly, Haru couldn't focus on anything else.

There was noone around.

Playfully, his hips pressed into the stream of water and Haru realised that where the water entered the pool, it was slightly cooler which pricked at his foreskin, causing him to shudder. His hands rose up to touch both of his nipples, rubbing the hardening nubs by trapping them between his fingers.

He huffed, very gently, the melting heat on his body becoming internal as Haru felt his dick growing rigid, burning and shivering, pressing against the motions of the water, unthinking-

'...Haru?'

He tripped, falling down against a bank of sand with a splash. Water parted as the king came closer, outstretching a hand.

'Take it,' he offered. 'So I can pull you up. That's all I'm going to do... don't look so worried!'

Haru hesitated then placed his hand in the kings, letting it drag him up.

'Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like tha...'

He examined Haru, eyes drifting down to his chest... the water and cloth covered Haru's erection but he didn't think it was necessary to see it to know what he'd been doing.

'Um,' the king offered. 'You shouldn't be afraid... it's not as if I'm going to execute you for touching yourself. Even if it's really lewd to do it in someone else's pool...'

'I wasn't touching myself,' Haru explained, cheeks burning. 'The water moved over me.'

'Okay,' the king shrugged. 'If that's how you do it. I'm sorry,' the last part was added at Haru's expression. 'But you don't have to be embarrassed-it's normal to do that kind of thing! Although, maybe you shouldn't do it in a public garden next time...'

'...What do you want?'

'I didn't mean to interrupt you,' it was the kings turn to be embarrassed-he rubbed his neck. 'I, just, uh... I had a request.'

'Then why don't you order it?'

'I'm not gonna make you do it by obligation!'

'What?'

'This is... your first time in the capital. I'd like to take you into the market with me, bearing in mind... you don't have to agree to appease me.'

'I wouldn't,' Haru replied, then decided: 'yes.'

* * *

><p>At evening, the capital was colourful-when the first stars had started to poke through the veil of sky and the horizon turned a hazy red-the roads were lit by candles, the air smelling of perfume and meat. Flute music filled the air and children splashed in fountains as their mothers dried washing... skin colours ranged from the palest whites to the darkest ebonies throughout the bazaar, the architecture sprawling-Rin walked slow to let Haru see it all.<p>

'You didn't bring guards,' Haru noticed.

'I'm capable of our own protection,' Rin declared. The white shawl over his head covered his identity but Rin held confidence in his strength.

'Why-'

'-Did I bring you here?'

Haru was quiet but apparently filled with questions.

'It's a reward.'

'I haven't _done _anything.'

'Not that you know,' Rin murmured. 'Look, just enjoy it, okay? Do you want anything to eat from the market?'

He led Haru into a jungle where it was shady from the trees and the earth moisture sucked at their sandals. They stopped just short of a waterfall-when he saw it, Haru was breathless.

'You can swim here.' Rin's words were unnecessary as Haru was pulling his cropped shirt over his head. 'But don't think about running away.'

'Will you bite me again?'

'I just might.'

Rin grinned but the growing greed that usually drove him wasn't present. He watched Haru swim up to the waterfall, putting his head under it.

_He looks so peaceful_, was Rin's first thought. The second was: _he's crazy. That amount of pressure would give anyone a headache..._

When he was eleven, Rin's parents had brought him to this waterfall. He and his younger sister, Gou, had been surrounded by his father's guards and there had been other children from other royal houses... Rin could almost hear their footsteps and laughter echoing across the trees.

'...They don't have jungles like this in your home village, huh?'

He addressed Haru-not expecting a response-but the other man came closer.

'I've never... seen magic make water fall from the sky,' he told Rin, seriously.

Rin laughed.

'There's no magic. A river runs down over a rock and pools at the bottom... that's called a 'waterfall.' I guess... it's hard to see what's on top because of the water vapour...'

He fascinated Rin. Haru stood- torso bare- surrounded by purple flowers on the water surface. His blue eyes made Rin feel as if he were looking into a lake, where he could see himself reflected on the surface but beneath that the water was endlessly deep, concealing secrets. Rin wished he knew what they were.

'Although,' half-musing. 'I won't deny the existence of magic... stories say this city is blessed. I suppose that's why vegetation grows, rivers flow and its people prosper whilst in the desert, everything is just... dust. Anyway, this is my birthplace. Will you tell me about yours?'

Rin had commanded servants to research Iwatobi, the village Haru had inherited. It was built on a wooden pier spread over a giant lake, rickety wooden bridges connecting the fewer than twenty households that dared to call it 'home.' Its income came from trading river mackerel... the village hardly qualified for recognition on maps.

'My Grandmother was the one who told me to come here,' Haru's tone shifted. 'After she passed away... she left a note telling me to deliver a box to your palace.'

'So, you were trying to get upstairs and wait in my bedchamber to give it to me?' Rin was unsure if Haru's language had changed to speak lies. 'What happened to the box?'

'Yamazaki took it.'

'He did, huh...'

'It had something inside.' Haru explained. 'The note told me not to look.'

'How big was, uh, the box?'

Haru gestured. If he was telling the truth, the box couldn't have contained a lot... Rin couldn't ask Sousuke about it, either-Sousuke was on a 'leave.' Rin had given him a week, but that had already passed and he didn't expect to see his assistant for at least two more if past routines were an indication. By the time of his return, Haru's detainment sentence would be over.

'That's... all you have to tell me?'

'I've told you the truth.' Haru replied.

_Liar._

The thought of a certain 'merchant,' Ai had told him about nearly opened his mouth, but Tachibana was a card up Rin's sleeve- he'd make better use of it, yet.

'Good,' he decided. 'Haru... you should know that I'm your ally-as the king of this kingdom, you'll never be as safe anywhere as within my palace walls. Providing you don't betray me.'

'I'll bear that in mind.'

Haru's look was unreadable but he accepted Rin's hand, pulling himself out of the pool.

* * *

><p>Haru squirmed.<p>

There was hot breath on his face and his ear was being stroked as he trembled. One of his shoulders was grasped and squeezed, then a hand lifted Haru's leg.

'...is this a nightmare?'

The words were soft, crimson eyes half parted as they gazed down at Haru with a promise of lust. A hand with painted nails at the end of each finger brushed lazily over his dick-Haru didn't know when he'd become naked. Fingers wrapped around his shaft.

'_Not _a nightmare... look how much you're enjoying it.'

'Don't-'

'Ssh... Haru, just feel it.'

He did, giving in for half a heartbeat as he looked around. It was dark-all he could distinguish was Rin and even he was partly hidden by shadows.

Rin.

...His first name.

There were jewels on Rin's necklace but their colours had diminished. His earrings glimmered occasionally and Haru heard the jingle of bracelets as one of Rin's hands stroked him. He turned his head to one side.

'You're bored,' it was Rin's voice again. 'Ah... but you can do this yourself, can't you? I'll do anything you want. Just think about it.' His teeth scraped against Haru's neck. 'And I'll do it. Ha-ru-_ka_...'

'Stop it.'

The touches felt infernal on his skin-burning-but... he liked them... Rin grinned.

'I know you don't want this to stop. I can feel whatever you feel,' the voice was low in his ear. 'My blood,' he licked Haru's lobe. 'Is in _you._'

His teeth sunk into Haru's wrists-little razorpoints-and intense pain flooded Haru as his fingers curled, his blood boiling, _burning_. The pain was immense, driving Haru from clarity.

'Do it,' he breathed. 'Whatever you're going to do, just do it.'

Rin's fingers slid up into Haru's anus, pushing apart the muscle, stretching him... it was hot... unbearably tight. Rin stirred the soft flesh, pushing up just short of his prostate and a gasp left Haru's lips.

When the finger was removed, his heart was pounding.

'It didn't hurt,' he explained. Rin hummed.

'I know.'

Two fingers went in the next time and Haru gripped the bed. The fingers stabbed at a place inside of him that felt like ecstasy, thrusting back repeatedly against the spot harder, causing his body to thrum and pulse; Haru felt himself tighten around them, drawing in breaths, the silk bed covers slick and shiny from the sweat where he was moving. In the darkness above him, the flesh crumbled from Rin's face until he was nothing but a skeleton and Haru twisted, panting harshly-

He woke up.

The sleeping chamber was dim, not the pitch black of his nightmare-Haru found an urn of water, splashing it on his face.

His wrists were hot where Rin had ravished them in the dream and Haru rubbed them-they were unmarked. Absently, he remembered the way Rin had bitten him the night he'd come to the palace...

_...Just a dream._

Specks of white fluid stained his bedcovers-Haru pulled them off and scrunched them for servants to wash in the morning. He slipped on his shirt and pants then lit a candle, walking into the dungeons where guards wouldn't bother him to clear his head.

The dungeons were made of stone but the further Haru descended, the walls were composed of sand. He remembered every mark on the door to trace the way back in his head, passing disused torture chambers, supply cupboards, cells and locked doors. Rats and spiders scuttled as he walked.

At one point, Haru heard running water.

In the flickering candlelight he tried to place the sound but it seemed to echo all over the walls and it was too dark to see... the passageways were slender, hidden around corners- some led to dead ends. Haru hadn't known the rivers in the palace gardens passed under the dungeon-it was intriguing. The further he walked, the more the sound faded until he heard another:

Moaning.

'P-please... p-please stop, d-don't drink any more. H-have mercy-'

Words trailed into whimpers, the sounds coming from a wooden door. Behind it, someone was being tortured.

Haru drew closer, slowly.

There was a scream-as if someone were choking on their own blood-and Haru's hand extended to touch the doors latch. Just as he did, he saw two yellow eyes glowing from above.

There was an obnoxious screech.

The caw was sharp-high pitched-and brown feathers hurled themselves at Haru, tearing strips of skin from his arm with talons; if Haru hadn't raised his arm, it would have slashed his face. There was a throb of pain and the bird looped to dive again but Haru raised his candle-the feathers on the hawk's wings caught alight and it raked Haru's shoulder, disappearing down the corridor with a final scream. The sound behind the door stopped... Haru dropped the candle and ran.

He ran until he was confident he was far from the door, lost among the maze of dungeon. Unsteadily, his hand touched his shoulder. It was too dark to see the wound but Haru felt the stickiness of blood.

Footfalls sounded and light fell over him.

'...Haru?'

Rin-it _was_ Rin-stood before him with a flaming torch.

'Can't sleep? Hey. You're injured...'

'I had a fight with a bird,' Haru said. Rin laughed but something flickered in his eyes. Was it... fear?

'Let me see.'

He came closer. Rin's lips were a breaths-width from his own, hands smoothing over the undamaged skin on Haru's forearm to observe the ripped flesh-he was so close that Haru could feel his body heat. His touch felt... soft. Warm.

'It's deep... almost to the bone and both of them are bleeding-you're dripping specks on the floor. If sand gets in, you'll be infected...'

Haru didn't protest as Rin lead him through the dungeons, following wordlessly, not asking how Rin had found him or telling Rin that Yamazaki's bird had kept watch whilst a person had been tortured.

'So, the bird... did you try and kill it?'

'I didn't,' Haru muttered, although he wished he did. It was too much to hope the flame on the bird's wing had cooked it... Yamazaki had trained his hawk to be more intelligent than that.

'Well... you probably startled it.'

'Does the bird act of free will when Yamazaki isn't here?'

'As long as you don't count catching more mice and shrews then Sousuke usually allows it then, no. It assists the guards. It's trained to lock onto individuals it distrusts... some believe animals have a sixth sense. You know the bird was the one who saw you break into the palace?'

'Can you give it orders?'

Haru could feel the intensity of Rin's eyes.

'Maybe,' Rin said, absently. 'After you?'

Rin opened the door to his bedchamber, motioning for Haru to sit beside him on the bed. His red eyes watched Haru questioningly and when Haru didn't break their gaze, in a swift movement, one of his hands pulled Haru's shirt over his head.

Rin held up a jar.

'This is a gel,' he explained. 'It has healing properties but also works as disinfectant. You should-'

'It's fine.'

'Are you sure you don't-'

'I said its fine,' Haru repeated, firmer. 'Just do it. I can't apply it on my forearms without twisting. And I don't want any of the servants.'

'I'll do your shoulder first,' Rin explained. 'It'll sting, but... try to hold still.'

It did sting-the gel was so bitingly cold it seared as Rin's fingers rubbed it into the gashes in long, slow movements. He'd dabbed away the blood before but despite the lightness of Rin's touch, it still encouraged the wounds to bleed.

'You're breathing heavily...' Rin murmured.

His hand rested over Haru's heart-feeling the quickness of the beat.

'I was attacked,' Haru explained, a pleasant warmth spreading from his spine. When Rin touched his forearm, every tendon in Haru's body locked up.

'...tickles,' he murmured and Rin's lips curved. The rakes on his arm were more violent than the ones on his shoulder, partially saved by his shirt... afterwards, Rin pulled away.

'Let it get to work, then at morning go down to the infirmary and a healer will bandage the wounds. What?' he seemed amused when Haru didn't stand. 'Don't tell me you're tired?'

'It felt good,' Haru intoned.

'Oh... you mean the gel? Yeah, I thought you'd like it... one of the traders imported it from across the ocean-'

'The gel... too,' Haru said, looking up at Rin.

'...Can I walk you back to your room?'

* * *

><p>'You know, my bedchambers were just a flight of stairs away if you couldn't sleep,' Rin teased, as they walked a palace corridor.<p>

'You were in the dungeon,' Haru said.

'The palace... and the courtroom are the two places in this kingdom where justice for extreme crimes are served,' Rin replied. 'When a kid steals food from stalls, you have guards escort him to his mother. When you catch a man selling forgeries, you give him a jail sentence but when you're faced with men who've raped and killed... do you still think a jail sentence is appropriate?' There was integrity in Rin's voice. '...Haru. I know you heard something in the dungeon-don't ask me about it. And don't go down there again.'

'...Sorry.'

'It doesn't matter,' Rin sighed. 'You're not the first person to wander down there and you're not gonna be the last. You'll take care of yourself, won't you?'

'I don't need you to tell me that.'

'_Hmn_,' an amused smirk pulled Rin's lips. 'Well... it looks like we've arrived...'

Rin begun to walk away... Haru turned.

'Rin!'

It was the first time he'd used Rin's name-that surprised Rin. He laughed.

'What?'

'...Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Haruka. Get some sleep this time.'

Through a slit in the palace, moonlight illuminated Rin-he looked immaculate. There was something about him, Haru knew... when Rin had bitten his neck, his teeth had felt sharper than a humans-the bite poisonous...

It had been a long night. The sun was almost up... Haru needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Vampirism was in Matsuoka blood.<p>

The origins were unknown but Rin's family had told stories that his ancestors had discovered the desert lands from overseas. The kingdom they arrived at was sand and dust-inhabitable-but in their alchemy practices it was said that they'd summoned dark God's of the desert who'd promised to use their powers to enable the desert kingdom to prosper... if the founders of the land would sacrifice their own bloodline to the fate of becoming the lands eternal kings. The demon God's had supposedly transformed Rin's ancestors into beings who transcended humanity... alive, but simultaneously dead. Eternally dead.

Rin masqueraded as human. He felt pain if he was hurt, bled, orgasmed and his heart thumped, but with less than a thought he could stop them all and be dead, dead, yet still _alive_. When he slept dead, he recovered from wounds. He had a pulse but didn't need it to live-the only thing he required was human blood.

Yet, he craved company, too... for so long, he'd felt solitary.

Haru was becoming more receptive. At the pool, he would swim up to the side and talk-sometimes walk with Rin. He'd look Rin in the eye, bow his head and give Rin the respect he'd lacked but somehow... Rin didn't want it anymore.

The day Haru smiled at him was a night Rin spent sleepless, gazing at his canopy of curtains in bed and thinking about the smell of Haru's skin, his unwavering blue eyes, dark hair and collarbones which Rin wanted to bite, to trace with his tongue.

The last day of Haru's detainment, Rin found him in the pool.

'Come with me.'

Rin lead Haru into the dungeons, seeing Haru look around to try and locate the sound of water. He pushed back a slab of stone to reveal a hole beneath them, climbing down a rope ladder. It was dark and when Rin lit a match, the blue in Haru's eyes seemed to glisten. Underneath the dungeon was a cave, a river running through it.

Steps lead into the river, water lapping around Haru's ankles. Blossoms were floating on the surface... cherry blossoms, Rin thought, allowing his fingers to slice through the water. Their petals fell in a northern part of the city and were carried downstream... a filter would collect them downstream before the river ran to the garden.

'Will you swim?' Haru asked.

'Next to you?' Rin laughed. 'You might put me to shame...'

'I want to see.'

His robe came away and Rin slid into the water, finding himself concentrating on the dark lashes fringing Haru's eyes. When he blinked, the drops beading them quivered... Rin had to admit, he liked the effect.

'A long time ago, this country was entrusted to me. I...'

Rin sighed. It was his duty to be king. To protect the country. But... the thought of Haru leaving-

'There are rumours you've been king for fifty years,' Haru said.

'Do I look fifty?'

'...Your eyes are profound.'

Rin didn't have an answer. He didn't need it, as Haru kissed Rin.

Their mouths were captured in each other.

Haru's lips were softer than Rin had imagined them to be, hesitant as they met in a kiss, his tongue warm and slick as Rin sucked it. Their mouths moved slow, Haru's movements delicate.

'Um...' Rin flushed. 'That was... Haru?'

He did it again, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder when Rin took a step back.

'Wh... what are you doing?'

'It's payment,' Haru explained. 'For taking care of me.'

Rin hadn't desired payment but he had to admit, he thought it was a pretty satisfying form of payment.

'I don't expect payment.'

'It's complimentary.'

'Complimentary, huh? How could I refuse something like that?'

'You can't,' Haru replied. 'But...'

'What?

'It's also something I've wanted to do.'

'Yeah?' Rin whispered, wetting his lips.

'Yeah,' was the reply, filled with confidence and Haru leaned in to kiss Rin again, Rin curling his hand around Haru's hip, fingers pulling at the soft flesh in a grip. The kiss went deeper and Haru's arms wrapped around Rin.

'That was my first kiss,' Haru explained.

'Uh... right.'

'That's a secret.'

'Okay,' Rin laughed.

'Rin... underneath this cloth, I'm not wearing anything,' Haru said, unwrapping it from his waist. Rin watched it drift away in the river, eyes inadvertently going back to Haru. Except for the gold bands on his arms, he was naked-just a little shorter than Rin... they were close to each other in statute.

It was a moment of holding back, then carnality took over. Their next kiss was harder-more enticing-and Rin took Haru's hands to place them over his own body, encouraging the other man to get used to feeling him... encouraging Haru to touch his body. The more they kissed, the heavier Haru's breathing grew until Rin felt the hardness of Haru's dick against his leg, pulling them backwards onto the steps so that Haru could straddle Rin's thighs.

'I haven't...' Haru seemed to say: _I haven't done this before_, then changed his mind and went with: 'I don't know how I'd like it.'

'W-well, there are a lot of ways... you have to find one that's comfortable for you. What do you want?'

'You inside of me,' Haru responded. Rin laughed.

'I meant positions. If you... let me stretch you then sit on top of me, you can ride me at whatever pace you want. Would you like that?'

Haru thought about it then nodded. Rin brushed a kiss across his temple, pulling Haru down. His fingers circled Haru's anus from the outside, around in small motions, pressing a finger in up to the end of his nail.

He took the finger out and ran a line along the back of Haru's balls, stroking his erection before the finger dipped back into the hole, deeper this time and twisting, the muscles soft and hot... it took some probing until they granted him entry. Haru's gasps seemed to be lost between his vocal chords and lips, then after a third finger Rin felt Haru move on top of him, lowering himself onto Rin's dick.

Haru moved slow and Rin's dick was throbbing... he wanted to pin Haru down and fuck him-to thrust into that warmth-but instead he was careful and rocked Haru against him slowly, easing the way with kisses, letting Haru wrap his arms around Rin's neck and bounce himself at his own speed. His tongue slipped between Haru's teeth- dick buried to the hilt in Haru's ass-and when Haru slid up and down on the shaft softly, breathlessly- Rin groaned.

'Haru...'

Haru must have found his prostate because the pace quickened, his tight passageway twitching as Rin's hips bucked to meet Haru's thrusts. Haru shuddered when one of Rin's hands gripped his cock and tugged-feeling the slick from precum lubing his grip-his hot palm caressing the erection in quick stokes, giving Haru's shaft a squeeze when it pulsed. Haru moaned when his orgasm arrived and Rin felt powerful, exhilarated, as his own semen splashed inside of Haru.

Haru slept with him that night. He was quiet, curled under a thin blanket beside Rin.

'I know you've never done that kind of thing before,' Rin said. 'You have a lot on your mind. I understand.'

Haru was deciding his feelings in the privacy of his thoughts, Rin knew. He crawled closer to Haru and kissed him, the opiate quality making Rin nip Haru's neck. It wasn't until Haru gasped that Rin realised he'd bitten.

He still yearned for a drop of Haru's blood. Even though Rin had fed recently, it was a constant craving... in his mind, Rin wanted to chain Haru's arms above his head, tug Haru's cock and lick blood from his abs-to him, there was nothing more seductive. This was the second time Rin had bitten Haruka... it was by accident.

'Does it hurt?'

'You're a vampire,' Haru said. From his soft tone and the way he didn't turn, Rin knew Haru had no idea of the truth he'd spoken.

'Uh... I'll get you some ice.'

'It's fine.'

'Hey, it's gonna bruise-'

'I said its fine,' Haru replied, adding: 'it doesn't hurt. I like it.'

He waited until Haru slept, standing-as not to wake Haru-cloak fluttering as it lifted over his shoulders. Atop the staircase, he saw Nagisa at the bottom.

'I wasn't aware you'd arrived.'

Two guards either side of Nagisa bowed.

'We understand how high you prioritize Hazuki's services, my King. We were on our way to inform you of his arrival-'

'I'm grateful,' Rin glanced at Nagisa, 'you'd better have something positive,' entering the hall, taking his place on his throne.

For decades, Rin had paid to have his fortune read. Sousuke snorted and called it 'crap,' however Rin remembered that as a child a clairvoyant had seen flames in his Father's future. His father had laughed. A week later, he'd burned to death. Nagisa read his fortune once a month when the earth aligned to a certain tilt with the stars, or... whatever-Rin only half believed it.

'So, what do my skin crevices tell you today?'

His palm reading was always the same: deathly. This amused Rin to no end, as it was his own private joke that he was dead. That reading in particular remained unchanged, as usual.

A crystal ball was placed on a table beside Rin's throne and Rin put a hand on it, bored. Nagisa's hand layered his own then he stood-horrified-the ball knocking to the floor and shattering.

'I'll compensate it,' Rin said. 'What did you see?'

'I... I can't...' a tear rolled down Nagisa's cheek. 'I-its treason...'

'You know I let you speak freely. What is it?'

'I-I'm sorry... i-in the vision y-you're in the same place you are now on your throne, b-but... y-you don't have a head...'

Rin was silent. During this silence, several emotions coursed through him.

First was anger-pure white anger because Nagisa was_ lying_-Rin was immortal and guarded himself immaculately. The next was calmer, calculated consideration.

Rin didn't like the fortune. As a vampire, Rin would always resurrect unless he was killed in one of two ways: one was to perish in flame. The second was the removal of his head. If someone had paid Nagisa to lie, why had they chosen cutting off Rin's head? Noone was _beheaded_-all executions were performed by gallows.

'I-I can't say how it happens,' Nagisa admitted. 'T-the throne room is dark but... I recognise the pillars, okay? I don't know the time...'

In other words, the vision could mean tomorrow or in five thousand years, Rin mused. His last fortune had been fine. What had changed, in a month?

_Haru._

Rin distrusted Nagisa and made a mental note to have him spied on, but... if the reading was correct...

It _had_ to be something to do with Haru-Haru had crept into the palace. It was true that Haru didn't know Rin was a vampire, but if he had any wits he'd be suspicious... Rin had been too careless-there was no way he could allow Haru to leave.

* * *

><p>It was nearly morning when Sousuke returned to the palace. The throne room was black, except for the far end where torches illuminated a platform... Rin was on his throne.<p>

'There's been a new reading. Apparently, I'm to be decapitated.'

Rin spoke so calmly it shocked Sousuke. His brow knitted and he stumbled over several responses, deciding on:

'You place too much faith in fortune tellers. Rin... Hazuki isn't reliable. His personality out of work is... unprofessional and he's a contact of Nanase. Has it occurred to you that the two of them are working together and Hazuki told you that reading to throw you off guard?'

'You're not making any plans, then?'

'I wouldn't kill you, Rin.' Sousuke frowned at the way Rin didn't address his own claim seriously. 'Regardless of how... doubtful this advice is, I think you should take it with caution.'

'I'm interested in knowing where you've been for these past three weeks.'

'It's irrelevant.'

'You won't tell me? I already know. Your father is an immigrant which, of course, doesn't come with a pension so you take money to him where he's hiding in desert town, underneath a church with your mother... if anyone found them, undoubtedly you'd all be arrested. The highborn family you were 'born into' adopted you, whilst in status you're secretly lower than a peasant... is that what you believe?!' Rin's red eyes were ablaze. 'I've known why you've disappeared for months, but did it never occur to you that you could trust me?'

'Rin... it wasn't my intent-'

'To betray me. Did you think I would actually punish you for it? Sousuke... you're the closest thing I have to a family. And to have you killed under treason would be painful,' Rin's fingers curled on his throne arm. 'But make no mistake of assuming I won't arrange it. If you're hiding anything else from me, I want to know. I will absolutely not die.'

'I'm not hiding anything,' Sousuke spoke softly. 'Rin... you mean everything to me. I am concerned about Nanase. The guards inform me he hasn't left the palace-'

'...That's none of your concern.'

The flicker in Rin's eyes was fleeting but Sousuke saw: he always saw. He felt defeated.

'You love him.'

'I don't _love_ anything!' Rin snapped.

'This is childish. You need to get him out of the palace!' Sousuke's arms crossed, voice sharp. 'If you believe your life may be endangered, you need to send him away!'

He couldn't win this fight... once Rin felt affection for something, he wasn't liable to let go. Sousuke wasn't going to stand back and watch Rin die for it.

'Rin. Let him in too much and Nanase will be the end of you.'

'I look forward to it,' Rin shrugged. Sousuke's jaw clenched.

* * *

><p>The sound of a creaking door caused Haru to stir... his barely-open eyes saw Yamazaki.<p>

'I'm here to escort you away. Get up. Dress. Immediately!'

'The King... asked me to leave?' Haru asked.

'Your detainment is over,' Yamazaki spoke impatience. 'There's no reason for you to remain. Did you think the king had some desire for you to stay? _Hurry up_.'

Haru didn't know what he'd expected. He dressed whilst Yamazaki put conviction into telling him he was taking too long, following the man downstairs.

'We're leaving through a back entrance,' Yamazaki informed Haru. 'Don't speak.'

The front was heavily guarded but the door Yamazaki brought them to relied on locks... there was supposed to be guards-no doubt Yamazaki's hawk had distracted them.

_Rin didn't give his authority for me to leave_...

Two camels were waiting outside and Haru got on top of one, glancing at Rin's palace as it grew smaller behind him.

'The box you came to deliver to the palace,' Yamazaki begun. 'Do you know what was inside?'

'No.'

He threw something-Haru examined the catch.

It was a doll, clearly intended to resemble someone. It was made of red string with a grin stitched on its face, jewels woven into the wool-pink string for hair. Cross eyes.

'My grandmother made it.'

During her last years of life, Haru's grandmother had knitted dolls. Iwatobi's villagers had loved them and positioned them atop the lake on floats, signposts to the village... Haru tossed the doll back.

'I'm aware,' Yamazaki caught it in a fist. 'Is it meant to be a threat?'

'It's nothing to do with me.'

How did Haru's grandmother know Rin's appearance? Why had she asked Haru to cross the desert to give Rin a doll?

'You have an interesting circle of friends.' Yamazaki commented. 'During my time away, I stopped by your village and some of its residents informed me that you associate with Tachibana and Hazuki. How did someone who lives in a village five days from the capital befriend two of its inhabitants?'

'I grew up with Makoto,' Haru explained. 'He moved after his mother gave birth to twins. Nagisa travels... he's friends with everyone.'

'Of course. Because when Hazuki isn't scamming people 'reading their fortunes,' he's an erotic dancer.'

Haru didn't know if Nagisa's dancing was 'erotic' or if Yamazaki exaggerated that.

'Where are you taking me?'

'You're being hidden. During your detainment, I'd imagine Rin gave the guards at the gate portraits of your face so they won't allow you to leave. Obviously, you would have guessed by now that it's not Rin's wish for you to go. I, however, don't want you in his proximity.'

They stopped before a seedy building where several posters were trying to peel themselves from the walls. Through the curtained entrance, Haru discovered it was a collectable store-bugs had been preserved in ambers and liquids, the most prominent being the stag beetle collection on the counter.

'This is Momotarou,' Yamazaki threw a bag of gold at the indicated boy. 'He's agreed to hide you. When I find an appropriate time to take you away, I'll return. If I ever catch you back at the palace, I'll kill you myself.'

He left.

Yamazaki's words had been filled with so much hate... Haru didn't understand its source. Momotarou slapped Haru on the back.

'So, uh... guess you're my bitch now?'

* * *

><p>The bed held no traces of lingering body heat yet nothing was amiss... no guards had informed Rin of an attempted escape, nor could he smell Haru in the palace. But the scent was <em>there<em>- Haru was in the city.

_This has Sousuke all over it._

Hazuki's fortune and the disagreement with Sousuke had aggravated Rin, so he'd gone down to the dungeons to drink a criminal's blood. He wished he'd returned to Haru.

Too late, now.

'Where's Haru?' he asked Sousuke, when the other man turned up in the throne room that afternoon. He received no denial.

'I sent him away.'

'I thought you might have!' Rin snapped, satirically. 'Sousuke... when you took Haru away it was during the night-Haru's detainment didn't finish until morning. Because of you, I now have an authentic reason to imprison him when he returns.'

Upon Haru's return to the palace, Rin conspired to mix their blood. After Haru awoke from death as a vampire, he'd have no choice but to remain by Rin's side-Rin's blood would entwine them both forever. Perhaps Rin couldn't achieve 'love,' but he'd at least have Haru's loyalty.

'Nanase is out of your reach.'

'Haru is going to walk through the main gates to this palace within one week's time,' Rin disagreed. 'Sousuke-I'd ask you not to interfere.'

'Why are you so reassured he's going to come back to you?'

'Because of him.'

At the far end of the hall, guards were leading a man to stand before Rin's throne.

'M-my King...' the man bowed. 'Is there... a reason for my summons...?'

His voice was soft, manor relaxed-though nervous- green eyes gentle as they looked up at Rin, seeming unsure if he should smile. Rin grinned.

'Tachibana,' he announced.

Sousuke seemed to be getting it, now.


End file.
